powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Proficiency
The ability to understand and use any and all weapons with the proficiency of a master. Sub-power of Enhanced Combat and Weapon Manipulation. Variation of Intuitive Aptitude. Also Called *Armed Proficiency *Weapon Intuition/Mastery Capabilities User with this ability need only to pick up a weapon before they instantly become proficient in it. The first time they pick up a sword, they can spar with masters, the first time they use a bow, they can hit bulls-eyes. Even alien, magical, or other weaponry that they should not understand comes naturally to them. Applications *Crushing *Cutting *Dual Wielding *Empathic Weaponry *Giant Weapon Proficiency *Impale *Multi-Weapon Wielding *Powers Via Weapon Variations *Alien Weaponry Intuition *Arm-Blade Proficiency *Artillery Proficiency *Blunt Weapon Proficiency *Broken Weapon Proficiency *Card Combat *Concealed Weapon Proficiency *Construction Tool Weapon Proficiency *Dagger Proficiency *Double-Sided Weapon Proficiency *Dual-Headed Blade Proficiency *Enhanced Axemanship *Enhanced Archery *Enhanced Boomerang Proficiency *Enhanced Clawmanship *Enhanced Drillmanship *Enhanced Fanmanship *Enhanced Flailmanship *Enhanced Gunmanship *Enhanced Saimanship *Enhanced Sawmanship *Enhanced Polearm Proficiency *Enhanced Staff Proficiency *Enhanced Swordsmanship *Enhanced Whipmanship *Explosive Proficiency *Gadget Usage *Gauntlet Proficiency *Grappling Proficiency *Hook Proficiency *Hybrid Weapon Proficiency *Improbable Weapon Proficiency *Literary Weapon Proficiency *Melee Weapon Proficiency *Needle Proficiency *Ranged Weapon Proficiency *Scythe Proficiency *Sheathed Blade Proficiency *Shield Flail Proficiency *Slingshot Proficiency *Tonfa Proficiency *Torture Equipment Proficiency *Weapon Improvisation *Weapon Proficiency Touch *Wire Proficiency *Whip Sword Proficiency *Vibroweapon Proficiency Levels *''Weapon Proficiency'' *Supernatural Weapon Proficiency *Absolute Weapon Proficiency Associations *Adoptive Muscle Memory *Demonic Weaponry *Divine Weaponry *Empathic Weaponry *Enhanced Combat *Hidden Arsenal *Intuitive Aptitude *Magic Weaponry *Sentient Weaponry *Soul-Bound Weaponry *Weapon Creation *Weapon Manipulation *Weapon Physiology *If the user possesses energy capabilities, they may be able to perform: **Energy Blast via swings **Energy Infusion **Ergokinetic Blade Construction **Spatial Slicing **Temporal Slicing **Weapon-shaped Energy Beam Emission Limitations *May only be able to use any kind of weapon from a specific sub-group. *May learn only how to wield the weapon perfectly, not in any particular style. *User may only know the general usage of the weapon, not any side effects. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Anime/Manga Video Games Gallery Cartoon/Comics Jason_Todd.png|Jason Todd (DC Comics) New Wonder Woman by JPRart.jpg|Wonder Woman (DC Comics) File:Stewie_vs._Lois_Shootout.png|Despite being an infant, Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) displays perfect mastery of any type of weapon. Samurai Jack.png|In addition to his sword, Jack (Samurai Jack) is able to use any weapon he finds. Ashi.png|Trained from a young age to kill, Ashi (Samurai Jack) knows how to handle most weaponry. Bean with Lollipop Axe.jpg|Despite a lack of formal training, Bean (Disenchantment) is remarkably skilled with bladed weaponry. Vampirella Dual Wielding.png|As a monster slayer, Vampirella (Vampirella) has had plenty of time to become proficient with multiple weapons, including swords... Vampirella Rapid Gunfire.jpg|...guns,... Vampirella-Chainsaw.png|...chainsaws,... Vamho-vampirella-hollywood-horror.jpg|...crossbows,... Vampirella-Wooden-Stake.png|...and wooden stakes. Sticks the Badger 2015.png|Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) Anime/Manga Aizen Cuts Kokujou Tengen Myouou.gif|Sosuke Aizen (Bleach) has tremendous mastery in swordsmanship. Starrk_loslobos_released.jpg|Starrk (Bleach) is a master of both swords and guns. Saints row.png|Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō (Bleach) Water Whip.png|Ninjas (Naruto) Panty and Stocking.png|Panty and Stocking (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) are highly skilled in the ways of gunmanship and swordmanship. Scanty and Kneesocks.png|Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking and Garterbelt) possess skills in scythemanship and gunmanship that allow them to go head-to-head with Panty and Stocking. Black☆Star.jpg|Black☆Star (Soul Eater) has mastered the various weapon forms of his partner, Tsubaki. File:Darkray_and_Death_Angel_Weapons.png|Darkray (Kurohime) wielding his six Death Angels — Sword, Axe, Lance, Mace, Hammer and Dagger — in their weapon forms. Shin's Weapons Kingdom.png|Shin of the Hi Shin Unit (Kingdom) is a extraordinarily skilled fighter when it comes to wielding weapons…. One Man Army by Shin.png|…Swordsmanship, as he blows away a battalion of Zhao soldiers… Shin wielding his Podao.png|…combining his style of Strength Combat in wielding a Podao as he decimates a cavalry of Wei soldiers... Live Television/Movies Stick-ChallengesElektra-Sword-380.jpg|Stick (Marvels Cinematic Universe) is a extraordinary master of the sword and archery. Kyle_Katarn_TCGGA Star Wars.png|Kyle Katarn (Star Wars) gained skill at using Imperial weapons from Imperial Academy, combining it with natural intuition allowed him to use every weapon he came across in his travels. AnakinSkywalker.jpg|Anakin Skywalker's (Star Wars) style featured elements of many masters, making him outstandingly talented, even at a very young age… Purging by Darth Vader.jpg|…and after becoming Darth Vader he developed a refined version of Djem So that continued to include Ataru and Soresu elements, but added Makashi and Juyo to the mix. Gabriel van Helsing.jpg|Gabriel Van Helsing (Van Helsing) Video Games Dante.png|Dante (Devil May Cry) is incredibly proficient with any type of weapon, displaying near mastery of them within moments of picking them up. Vergil.png|Much like his younger brother, Dante, Vergil (Devil May Cry 3) is highly proficient in many forms of weaponry. Dissidia Garland.png|Garland (Final Fantasy series) Lich.jpg|Lich (Final Fantasy XI) Dissidia_Firion.png|Firion (Final Fantasy II/Dissidia) Vaan_(Dissidia_012).png|Vaan (Final Fantasy XII/Dissidia) Link and Young Link.png|Link (Legend of Zelda) has demonstrated refined skills in weaponry in both his younger and older incarnations. Pedit.png|Inklings (Splatoon) can use every weapon available to them with proficiency. 652px-Hero Suit.png|Agent 3 (Splatoon) Octoling.jpg|Octolings (Splatoon) can use the Octarian equivalent of Splat Bombs… Weapont Main Octoshot Replica.png|…and the Octoshot with proficiency. Djoctavio.png|DJ Octavio (Splatoon) can use octorpedoes, rocket fists, the Octarian equivalent of the Killer Wail… Shutter shades bomb.jpg|…and octomissiles, with proficiency. 517px-Sheldont.png|Sheldon (Splatoon) knows every detail about every weapon available to Inklings. War.jpg|War (Darksiders) displays great proficiency in weaponry such the Tremor Gauntlet, Death's scythe, and his own sword, Chaos-Eater. Weapon_Master_H.png|Weapon Master (Valkyrie Crusade) Ryu Hayabusa NGS2.jpg|Ryu Hayabusa (Ninja Gaiden) is an absolute master of numerous forms of weaponry such as swordmanship… Banearrow.jpg|…and archery. Leliana.jpg|Leliana (Dragon Age) Others totr cover #4.jpg|Thanks to the ring of Heroism, Macroy (A.R.Hicks series) is a master of every weapon in existence. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Mental Power Category:Weapon Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Real Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Intuition Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries